As proprietary hardware appliances used on network platforms have grown increasingly complex and rapidly reach the end of their life-cycle, network providers have turned to the use of a network architecture called Network Functions Virtualization (“NFV”). NFV consolidates many, if not all, network functions and virtualizes those functions as software applications, run on industry standard high volume servers, switches and storage. However, the technical challenge remains of ensuring the security of data in the NFV environment as it is transferred between multiple users, applications, servers, and/or networks with different security protocols.